Life as a Host Member 8 Chapter 1
by TotalAnimeFreak15
Summary: Life as a host member #8 is about this boy kind of like haruhi but also different. One of the ways he's different is he comes from a rich family yet he's new at the school. He also got into the host club trouble wise... I hope you enjoy. Oh and this will be an ongoing series.


_Life as a host member #8_

**Chapter 1**

_Life as a host member #8 is about this boy kind of like Haruhi but also different. One of the ways he's different is he comes from a rich family yet he's new at the school. He also got into the host club trouble wise..._

_Beep Beep Beep_

_"Wake up master Ryuu"_

Aoi Ryuu's friend and a staff member to his family came in right when the clock went off.

_Why are you here? And why is my clock going off at 6:15 in the morning._ Ryuu asked still half asleep.

_Because today is your first day at Ouran High School!_

_And why am I up?_

_Because your parents want you to walk to school now. I don't get why do they treat you like this your their only child?_

_It's alright I'm used to it by now. Well I better get going._

Ryuu was use to this type of treatment from his parents he grabbed his bag and his skate board and headed out into the yard. This was his daily life get up early morning get dressed and go. Even when he was little he was all alone after his infancy his parents made all the servants stop helping him. It was mainly his father's fault and Ryuu knew that his mother loved him so much yet she did not dare go against her husband's word.

Ryuu was a very strong runner and he ran until he was out of site. Then he took out his skateboard and turned it on. This was no ordinary skateboard. Ryuu had made it himself. Then he jumped on and headed to school.

He always had this uncanny ability to "Fix" things. Which lead to him being kicked out of his old school for blowing a hole in his old gym.

_"Wow this is a very fancy school well they all are."_

_Creeek_

The doors opened with a loud noise. But before the doors fully opened he zoomed right in.

_Wow who is he?_

_He's cute._

_He's dangerous._

_But still he's cute!_

As he was riding his skate board in everyone was staring at him. He was actually pretty used to it. Since he was always transferring. Then he jumped off the skateboard and turned it off.

_Hello you must be the new student Ryuu_

_Yes and who are you_

_I'm your classrep. and this is my assistant Kuranko Momoka_

_Hi as he told you I'm Kuranko if you need anything just talk to me._

Thanks. It's a big school

Yup it has like 20 stair cases

Ryuu followed the class rep and Kuranko to their home room. No one had gone to home room yet so it was empty. So Ryuu found a seat to take out his stuff and start improving his skateboard.

_Wow is that yours?_

Yes I made it all by myself.

How did you add all of this technology to a skateboard?

I actually made it all of technology nothing else. I've been finding all of the pieces over the years.

Amazing!

Brrrriiiiinnnnngggg

That's the bell for homeroom you better go outside and wait for the class rep and I to introduce you.

Okay thanks Kuranko!

Ryuu stood patiently outside the class room as everyone piled into the room. So he decided to take out his agenda to see what clubs where available. Then one specifically caught his eyes.

_Is this what my dad was talking about when he went to high school?_

This year we are having another student join our home room. Introducing Ryuu Inoyuka!

Ryuu entered the home room and everyone stared at him with curious eyes. He just sat down since he was so used to it. So he walked to one of the open desks on either side of two identical twins. Ryuu sat to the left of them next to the window.

_Hi I'm Hikaru Hitachin and this is my brother Kaoru._

Hey I'm Ryuu. Nice to meet both of you. I'm going to need some help learning how to maneuver through the school. Can you guys help me?

Sure! let me see your schedule. Wow you have almost the same exact schedule as us! Except you take kendo after lunch.

Thanks a lot I'm glad you guys are helping me!

After that Ryuu hung out with them most of the day. For the first time in a while Ryuu felt he had friends and he belonged. The morning classes went pretty quickly. Lunch came and went and they went into different classes. He entered the Kendo class. Ryuu wanted to fit in but it turned out that at this school he was a first year in a third year Kendo class. So it was hard for him to fit in since he stuck out a lot!

_Hi I'm Ryuu Inoyuka nice to meet you_

Hey Mori there's a 1st year hear

A third year said without even enologing Ryuu

_I was told to come here it's even on my schedule if you need to see_

Ryuu held out his schedule so they could see it. Class was quick and he was off to math where he met the twins again. The rest of the day went by quickly and it seemed that a lot of girls were looking at him throughout the day which was kind of weird for him.

_Was it something I said?_

Then the final school bell rang.

_See you tomorrow Ryuu!_

_Bye Hikaru and Kaoru!_

_I'm not in any rush to get home and I've already done all my homework so I better find a place to read or something maybe find that club that I saw in my agenda._

As Ryuu walked through the floors trying to find a quiet place to read he went through various rooms finding different clubs. But, not one room he could go into to read his books. Wandering around with no clue where he is going he finds a music room but there's no music come from it.

_Finally a room to read my book!_

As he opened the door tons of rose petals came out the door and then form the room he heard something.

_Welcome!_

Once all the petals were gone he could see that there was a group of boys 6 to be exact including Hikaru and Kouru plus Takashi Morinozuka from the Kendo Class/Club.

_Ryuu?! What are you doing here?_

_Ohh Sorry I was looking for a place to rest._

Well welcome to the host club! A fine establishment for young ladies with too much time on their hands comes to enjoy many activities.

A blond haired boy said babbling along.

_So Ryuu have you found that club yet?_The twins asked ignoring the blond boy completely.

_I'm not so sure I really should get going now..._But his voice started to trail off along the way.

_Don't leave mister!_a little kid how looks like an elementary school kid says grabbing on to you.

_Let go!_Ryuu said trying to save himself from the insanity

Then Ryuu slipped on a puddle goes flying and...

_CRASHHH!_He then hits a pedestal and a vase.

_Owww... that hurt._Ryuu murmured as he tried to get up.

_Ryuu are you sure you are alright? _The twins asked simultaneously.

While he got up he slipped again but this he hit one of the broken pieces of glass but he didn't show it.  
_  
Yea I am don't worry._

Well the vase definitely is not all right

. A tall boy with black hair said.

_I'm sorry I slipped on a puddle and..._His voice trailed off.

_Well I don't think we all know each other let me introduce the club I am Tamaki Suoh, This is Kyoya Otoori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. We are the Elite Ouran High School Host Club! _Tamaki Suoh announced.

_Hello I'm Ryuu Inoyuka. _Ryuu said holding his hand out not even realizing it was bleeding.

_Oh my gosh! Ryuu are you okay! _The twins asked seeing his totally bloody hand.

_What's wrong? What do you mean? _Ryuu said without even knowing what they were talking about. Then he looked down at his hand not knowing what they were talking about. Then he saw his hand was covered in blood.

_Ahhhh! What happened to my hand? _Ryuu said finally recognizing that his hand was covered in blood.

_Mori senpai get some bandages and please can someone pick up the pieces of that broken vase! _Tamaki yelled as if he was in charge of the whole world.

So Mitsukuni Haninozuka found a broom and put all of the bits of the broken corner. Then out of nowhere Takashi Morinozuka came with a First-Aid Kit. After they started to bandage his wound tons of girls started to pour into the room.

_What's going on in here? _Some of the girls were asking as they coming in.

_Sorry we've been having some trouble. But, introducing the newest host Ryuu Inoyuka._ Tamaki announces to the girls yet they all gasp.

_Wait WHAT? _Ryuu yelled in all the confusion.

_Oh my gosh a new host._

_Hey he was in my science class._

_Wow he's cute!_

_What why am I a host? How did that happen? _Ryuu was scared not knowing what had just happened.

_You have broken that vase which cost 9,000,000 yen but if you have money we can pretend this never happened. _Kyoya said with a fake grin on his face.

_But we all know about how you have no money because your dad could disinherit you at any moment…_Kyoya's voice trailed off seeing the hurt on Ryuu's face.

(His father and he don't have a good relationship. You find out in the end why.)

_Okay I'll be a host but NEVER mention my dad when I'm around got it!_ Ryuu said trying to hold back the tears.

Ryuu stormed off trying so hard to hold back the tears. He always loathed other rich kids because they had their lives set out for them on a golden platter while he had to work to be the best at everything. He was the one when his father had to break the bad news to anyone that would be sent and if his family was targeted he would be sent for conferences and important meetings. Basically he did all the stuff his dad wouldn't. He didn't even realize he was outside crying his eyes out by a small pool.

_Ryuu-Chan… Are you al-alright?_ Mitsukuni asked as he came with Takashi right behind him.

_Th-Thanks for coming but you didn't have to._

_Actually we did you're a host and us hosts stay together._

_Yeah you're right. Why don't we get back to the club? _Ryuu asked cleaning up his tears. So they returned to the host club.

_Hey Ryuu are you all right._ The twins asked.

_I'm sorry if I hit a nerve earlier._ Kyoya said holding his hand out.

_It's all right. Now don't we have some customers to attend to? _Ryuu asked shaking Kyoya's hand with his own bandaged hand. Then they all started to talk to the guest. Ryuu seemed to be a natural all the customers had left they all sat down they all talked.

_Hmm… Tama-Chan what type of host do you think Ryuu is? _Honey senpai asked.

_I'm not sure. Ryuu what are your hobbies?_ Tamaki asked

_Well I like i__nventing, testing the inventions, playing sports and skate boarding._ Ryuu replied quickly.

_Hmm… Maybe you're the adventurous type because you like to do lots of things. _Tamaki said with a small grin on his face.

_Okay I'm the Adventurous type. That's great now I'm an official host. _As Ryuu went to get some coffee for the rest of the club but then Ryuu ran into Mori-Senpai and spilled all the coffee on him ruining his uniform.

_Sorry Mori-Senpai. Well I better change my uniform do any of you have a spare? Yes I do let me get it. _Kyoya said calmly. Ryuu quickly went to the nearest changing room and got change while the others cleaned up the mess.

_Hey Ryuu! Are you almost done in there? _Hikaru asked impatiently.

_One second!_ Ryuu answered

_Umm… Kyoya are you sure this is okay?_ Ryuu asked

_Don't worry you can trust us with your secret._ Kyoya replied basically reading his mind.

_Wait what secret!?_ The rest of the club asked simultaneously.

_Come on out and tell them for yourself Ryuu._ Kyoya said. So Ryuu came out of the changing room wearing a girl's uniform.

_Wait why are you wearing a girl's uniform? _All of the club asked altogether.

_Umm… I'm a girl._ Ryuu said her face was totally red due to blushing so much.

_Yes she is a girl isn't that very obvious now. _Kyoya said.

_Umm… Know that you know will you kick me out of the club since I'm a girl. _Ryuu asked still blushing out of embarrassment.

_Umm… Well as long as you will still wear boys clothing. Then you still are a host. _Tamaki blushing and stuttering even more now than before.

_So welcome to the host club!_ They all said.

**Welcome to the host club Ryuu Inoyuka**


End file.
